darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Licia of Lindeldt
is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. Location Licia is first encountered in Heide's Tower of Flame, after defeating the Dragonrider and is next to the Tower of Flame bonfire. Exhausting her dialogue will see her relocate to Majula, down the steps behind Sweet Shalquoir's house, where she can be found next to the contraption that cannot be activated by the player. She can then open a route to Huntsman's Copse in return for 2,000 souls. If killed, she will drop 2,500 souls, the Idol's Chime, and the Rotunda Lockstone. If Merchant Hag Melentia is in Majula, she will sell her armor, the Saint's Set after the area has been reset (i.e resting at a bonfire). Plot Licia sells a variety of miracles to the player, and the useful Ring of Prayer, which boosts a player's Faith. She is able to use the strange contraption that can toggle the path from leading to Heide's Tower of Flame and Huntsman's Copse through the use of the Rotunda Lockstone (although she claims it runs on miracles). How she gained possession of this item is unknown, but she will drop it if killed. If the player obtains the Crushed Eye Orb from the Undead Crypt and goes to Licia, then it will begin to "stir", allowing the player to use it to invade her world. Upon which, she will comment on how she has been "found out" and can kill the player "guilt free". This likely refers to the Nameless Usurper invasions in Drangleic Castle and Undead Crypt whereby the player is invaded by a dagger-wielding red phantom who very closely resembles Licia. Killing her beforehand, however, will not prevent the invasions. When she is defeated using the Crushed Eye Orb, her armor set, the Idol's Chime, the miracle Soothing Sunlight and the Rotunda Lockstone are all dropped. It is most likely she is responsible for the theft of the Soothing Sunlight miracle from the Lindelt Monastery, given its theft described on the miracle's description. Wares Weapons *Cleric's Sacred Chime - 1,400 Rings *Ring of Prayer - 28,000 Spells *Heal - 1,500 *Med Heal - 3,000 *Great Heal Excerpt - 4,500 *Replenishment - 3,000 *Resplendent Life - 4,500 *Caressing Prayer - 2,000 *Force - 1,800 *Lightning Spear - 6,000 *Homeward - 2,400 *Guidance - 3700 Notes *Killing her will prevent you from getting the "Gathering of Exiles" Achievement/Trophy *In combat she uses many miracles including Wrath of the Gods, Great Heal, and Blinding Bolt. *There is a bug while invading Licia where the player simultaneously kills Licia the moment Licia kills the player. In this scenario, Licia will not be found back in the Rotunda Stone room, the crushed eye orb will not activate, and the player will not receive Licia's drops. * Using Bonfire Ascetics at Majula will increase her difficulty when using the Crushed Eye Orb to invade her. * When invading her the room is compact. which makes the battle harder due to the fact that her Wrath of the Gods can cause a lot of damage and has long range. * Any shield with 100% physical damage reduction can block her Wrath of the Gods attack. Gallery Licia_of_Lindeldt.png|Licia of Lindeldt after killing her licia artwork.jpg|Artwork Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Image Needed